Evil
Evil is the main antagonist of Densetsu no Stafy 3 alongside Ogura. He has two forms. While he is mentioned through out the first story, you won't get to fight him until after you beat the first story, and during the first story, you need to collect the Evil Crystals, or else you have to fight him again and again until you collect them all. He freed Ogura in the beginning, only to be killed by Ogura in the end. Attack Patterns The first form has what is presumed to be Evil sitting in a giant chair. His hands break free and move around the arena (keeping the same lines). They fire thunderbolts occasionally. You have to jump on each hand to hit the weak point, which is the head. This form is not very difficult, although it does speed up quite a bit during the last 2 bars of health. The second form is where things get fairly nasty. After climbing up to a large platform with water on either side, Evil flies down with his new jet pack. After his intro, you fight him. This form is much more difficult compared to the last form. What you must do to damage him is cause him to punch at you. This leaves a gap for you to attack his jet pack. (It takes 2 hits on each thruster) After you destroy the jet pack, he falls down (Despite the fact he has 3 pairs of wings). You must then attack the head before he gets back up. He has a large amount of attacks at his disposal, such as a triple thunderbolt attack (This soon becomes 3x the amount during his last 2 bars), he can spit an egg out of his mouth which hatches into tiny blob-like enemies that slow you down, and if you try to attack before he punches, he will grab you and throw you, which stuns. He tends to follow this up with a mini-meteor attack (that has a pretty obvious crosshair), and it is very difficult to dodge due to the tiny window of opportunity you get to dodge from recovering. During the last 2 bars of health, the fight gets insane, with Evil getting insanely fast, and launching huge amounts of attacks at once. His punch attack gets a lot faster (making it a lot more difficult to counter) and during the last bar of health, he rises up. A green energy ball forms a giant meteor at the top. You HAVE to destroy this in order to defeat Evil. After hitting the 12 random weak points, he falls again. Attack his head again, and you've beaten him! Trivia *In a Densetsu no Stafy 3 commercial and the official website, he has a form that never appears in the game, but it's possible that they were made before Evil's design was finished. *His first form looks similar to Ogura's final form. A notable difference is that he has arms and legs. *Evil is the first of three antagonists that only appeared in one game. The other two being Dejeel and Mashtooth. *In the picture shown here he looks like fire. * His first form somewhat looks like a blob of goo siting in a giant chair. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy 3 Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Villains